


Hunk And Simp (Or Alternatively - Shenanigans with Hunknoblade and Thirsty Dream)

by EvilAngel413



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A Lot Of Them Actually, Dream's a twink, Height Differences, Hunknoblade, I'm sorry but this man is simping so much it hurts, Imagination Going Wild, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern AU, No Smut Actually, Pretty Kinky, Techno's a huge hunk, The Author Is Kinkshaming Dream, Thirsty Dream, Yes I am the author, horny thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413
Summary: Techno visits Dream, but the blonde is surely not prepared for what's coming.disclaimer: (i'm going to put it in every one of my fanfictions) i'm not shipping real people and i'm sure as hell not going to force them into a relationship, i'm (mostly) not using real life characteristics of them, i'm shipping their personas, all this is just for fun, i know that they're just a good friends and that's great, let it stay like this, most of those fanfics are just ideas i've come up with and decide to make them into stories with characters based off of these people and their personas, i really, really don't want them to fuck and/or date, that would be grossif a Big Man himself comes down, slaps me in the face and calls me a nerd, i'll take this down
Relationships: Technoblade/Dream
Comments: 40
Kudos: 563





	Hunk And Simp (Or Alternatively - Shenanigans with Hunknoblade and Thirsty Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> my head was empty and I couldn't come up with title so someone from dnb server suggested me this (alternative is mine tho)
> 
> _also pls give me a validation in comment, i love comments, i always wait for them, they're probably my favourite things-_

Before the meeting, Dream had no expectations about Techno's appearance. Yes, he had seen him several times in his videos or in a few photos he sent to him. Still, those were relatively old materials, and he looked just like a typical nerd. Not much taller than him, very slim, and no distinctive features to help distinguish him from the crowd. Of course, there must've been some changes, but he couldn't have changed so much that he was beyond recognition. Despite everything, the green-eyed man was prepared for many things.

But he surely didn't expect _**this**_.

A few meters from him, He appeared. Dream saw a lot of people (mainly women) looking after him, whistling or fanning themselves, and he was not surprised at all. Clearly towering and visible above the other people hanging around the airport - he was at least a head taller than Dream, if not better. The straightened figure walked proudly around the hall, exuding an aura of self-confidence. The pink hair stood out clearly among the crowds of natural, standard colors. His figure was practically the perfect example of the triangular - broad shoulders and chest, slim waist. His hips were framed in tight, low waist jeans, highlighting the muscular legs. His V line was visible when he raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun's rays breaking through airport windows. The black shirt clasped tightly around his figure and oh my God, how hasn't it torn yet? The nicely sculpted muscles moved with every little movement, stretching the T-shirt fabric to its limit. Did he specially choose a tight T-shirt? Holy shit, what if it was a regular shirt, just unsuitable for this type of figure?

_How does he even fit through door frames?_

When he was only a few steps away, the blonde's guesses that he's so fucking small in the comparison to this godly piece of a man turned out to be true. The green-eyed man didn't know if it was more terrifying or turning him on. He might've been around 6'7 ft, but comparing it to Dream's 5'8 ft, it made him huge. He also had the opportunity to take a closer look at Techno and see all the things that were harder to notice from a distance. Sharp, manly features and high cheekbones were highlighted by the bright and warm morning light. The light, barely visible stubble was gracing his handsome features, adding a bit of roughness to his image. His fluffy hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and the strands framing his face were slightly curly. They weren't in only one color - cyclamen curls mixed nicely with cherry blossom pink and misty rose strands. In carnelian eyes with crimson accents was a tiny spark of wildness and danger that made Dream feel his legs going limp. The chapped, but so kissable lips were shaped in a mischievous smirk that sped up the blonde's heartbeat.

Techno stopped in his tracks right before him, flashing him a roguish smirk and Dream was sure that he was staring at him like an idiot. Having the taller man standing right before him, so close that he could feel the heat radiating from him, was making him feel things. He was looking at the pinkette's figure, admiring the defined muscles clearly outlined under the material of his black t-shirt. Then his eyes focused on his arms and hands holding the handles of suitcases behind him - he was wondering if Techno would be able to grasp his whole hips with just those two, big hands, holding him tightly while he would bounce up and down on his big, fat- 

He expected a nerd, yet he got _**this**_.

If he wasn't thirsting before, he was doing it now. And probably drooling a little bit too.

Dream forced himself to close his mouth and swallowed, as he thanked whatever was up there for this fine piece of a man. He tried his best to keep himself from blushing, praying in his mind that the deep red wouldn't bloom on his cheeks - oops, nevermind, here goes his trying, he can feel his whole face burn. If Techno noticed anything (for fuck's sake, of course, he did, this royal crimson would put roses to shame), he was kind enough not to say anything. The blonde coughed awkwardly, finally tearing his eyes away from the other man. Instead, he focused on the airport's floor layout, taking an extraordinary interest in it. He could feel the burning stare of red eyes on him as he scratched his neck, looking up hesitantly and forcing a smile.

"Hi." Good job, Dream, you managed to say words and not some gibberish. If only you could stop yourself from acting and sounding like a nervous schoolgirl before her crush. The pink-haired man's smile faded, but he kept the pleased, neutral expression.

"Hi." _Holy fuck, his voice._ He knew it was low, he knew he sounded totally hot, but hearing it live was a heavenly experience. Or rather hellish, as he immediately thought how turning on it would be to listen to him call him a slut. Or a good boy. Or how he could tell him how well he's taking his co-

"So, umm…" Dream's legs started moving on their own in the direction of the exit, as he struggled with coming up with something, _anything_ to talk about that will stop all those intrusive thoughts. "How- how was your flight?" There goes 'trying-not-to-stutter'. Techno also moved on, keeping up with the shorter man. He walked surprisingly close to the blonde, their shoulders rubbing against each other from time to time, sending little tingles. The blonde tried his hardest to remain calm and collected, feeling pleasant shivers running down his spine.

"Good, but I'm still hurt you didn't book me a business class," the red-eyed man chuckled and _dear God, Dream needed to slap himself mentally._ He was falling, and he was falling fast and hard, but that hunk bastard was perfect in every aspect as if he was a Demigod. Dream was sure it should be illegal to look like that, sound like that - to just exist in that form.

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time," the blonde mumbled thoughtfully, and he chuckled, trying to relieve some of his nervousness. It actually worked surprisingly well as he felt the heat on his cheeks slowly disappear.

Of course, he was hoping that there would be a next time and he would gladly pay for the seat in a business class. Or that he could be the one to visit next time, maybe without warning. Or he could fly over to California with him in more private business class. Perhaps they could mess around a little, with Dream trying his hardest not to alarm anyone in the plane. He wondered if it was illegal for them to fuck in the restroom. 

"And only if I'll be there too," he added quietly, without a second thought and as soon as those words left his lips, he regretted them strongly. He could already feel the blush creeping on his face again, more intense than the one before. He heard Techno huff out a laugh under his breath, but the blonde was too afraid to look in his direction, not trusting his own body in the presence of this man anymore.

"Is there some deeper meaning or do you just want to go to California?" the pink-haired man joked, sparing him another glance as his smirk turned into even more amused one.

"Everything ok, Dream?" he asked out of the blue and Dream froze in place. He was officially screwed. Techno stopped in his tracks too, looking with curiosity and delight as the green-eyed man gulped, nerves getting the better of him. Despite that he forced himself to move, the pinkette just right behind him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, just-just lost in thought," Dream laughed nervously, playing with his hands and trying to get rid of all those horny thoughts, which was nowhere near easy in the other man's presence. "Why're you asking?"

"Your whole face is red." _Oh, he was royally fucked._ His hands immediately went to his face, hiding it from the other man, as he started mumbling some incoherent response starting with "O-oh, yeah, yeah e-everything's fine, just, uh, just-". He heard Techno huff out a laugh and mutter a quiet "cute", which certainly didn't help the blonde's case.

"Oh, and also thanks for letting me stay in your house. I was already looking for a nice bench to sleep on," Techno's hand brushed against the blonde's shoulder, but the green-eyed man didn't notice that, his mind already occupied with something else.

Oh yeah, Techno was staying over his place.

For the whole week.

_Now this is going to be a challenge._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i did 1469 words on purpose


End file.
